


Color Me Sterek

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: August 25-31, Color Me Sterek, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'What's that?' Derek growled, glaring at Stiles and the buckets of paint in his arms. </p>
<p>'Um, well this,' He lifted a scrawny arm to show Derek the bigger bucket in his right hand. 'This is paint. And this,' he lifted the other bucket. 'This is paint thinner.' </p>
<p>'Shut up, I know that!' He grumbled and grabbed at the paint bucket. He read the bucket and frowned. </p>
<p>'Stiles, this is light blue. I said to get the red.' He glared and the scrawny boy, who was now hopping from foot to foot nervously. He refused to make eye contact with Derek, eliciting and annoyed growl out of him. </p>
<p>'Stiles...' He growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bring him closer, so close he could hear his heart pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>'Okay! I'm sorry! It's just that this place needs some color, it's so...depressing.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Week Day Two!! Yay! OMFG sorry this was late!!! You have permission to yell and scream at me I won't get mad or upset!! I deserve it cause I waited til the last minute to do my summer homework!! I'm such a failure. Also, sorry but it's kinda hard to follow the requirements for this with a fic, so I used colors as a theme instead. (Double) Also, since the last one was so angsty, I wanted to write something cute and lighthearted.

“What's that?” Derek growled, glaring at Stiles and the buckets of paint in his arms. 

“Um, well this,” He lifted a scrawny arm to show Derek the bigger bucket in his right hand. "This is paint. And this," he lifted the other bucket. “This is paint thinner.”

“Shut up, I know that!” He grumbled and grabbed at the paint bucket. He read the bucket and frowned. 

“Stiles, this is light blue. I said to get the red.” He glared and the scrawny boy, who was now hopping from foot to foot nervously. He refused to make eye contact with Derek, eliciting an annoyed growl out of him. 

“Stiles…” Derek growled and grabbed the collar of Stiles' shirt, bring him closer, so close he could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

“Okay! I'm sorry! It's just that this place needs some color, it's so...depressing." Stiles whispered. Derek growled again and dropped Stiles onto the floor. 

"Take that shit back. It's my bedroom, Stiles, not a nursery." He grumbled. He grabbed the can of paint thinner and headed for the bedroom. 

After a moment Stiles grabbed the paint and ran after Derek. He tripped a couple of times on the way up, but eventually making it up in one piece.

Derek was applying the primer, with a scowl that would give Grumpy of the seven dwarves a run for his money. He was too busy painting that he hadn't notice Stiles standing by the door with the can of paint. 

"Derek," Stiles started, wrapping both arms around the can of paint. "Derek, I'm sorry." Derek kept on painting angrily. 

"I know you want everything to be the same before the fire, but I thought it could be brighter you know? Just a little." Derek kept his eyes glued to the wall. Rolling the paint roller, up and down, up and down. Never stopping, never noticing Stiles. 

"Der...," Stiles moved toward Derek, placing the can on the ground. "Der, I'm sorry." He slid in between Derek and the wall, wrapping his arms around Derek's midsection. 

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry," he pressed a gentle kiss to Derek's neck. "I'm sorry," he kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry," He said kissing him on the lips. Derek dropped the arm with the paint roller and wrapped the other around Stiles, bring the duo closer together. 

Stiles let out a content sigh and rubbed his face into the crook of Derek's neck. 

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked, looking up into Derek's grumpy face. 

"No." He grumbled, but he pulled Stiles in tighter. The gangly boy laughed and pressed up against Derek.

"What if I blow you later, will you forgive me then?" He asked seductivley. Derek quickly turned away, a blush growing on his face.

"Maybe..." He mutter, making Stiles laugh louder. He grabbed Derek's face and planted a huge wet sloppy kiss on his lips. 

"I'm so blowing you later!" He laughed and moved out of Derek's arms. He crossed the room to where the light blue paint was abandoned, and lifted the bucket toward Derek. 

"Can we paint the room blue, please Der?" He looked at him with big amber eyes. Derek growled and mutter something under his breathe before he grabbed the roller and began applying the primer again. 

The scrawny teen smiled because somewhere in the muttering he'd heard a 'yes'. He giggled and shook his head.

Maybe he'd give Derek two blow jobs tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, you're supposed to prime the walls before you paint them. I don't know why I know that. :P Sorry this was so so so so short. School just started for me and I'm not all there today. Also I'm not doing today( Wednesday's) theme cause I can't edit in Photoshop for shit ~~and I didn't feel like it. ~~~~~~I'm sorry you have permission to do whatever you want to me!!


End file.
